


Kostium na halloween

by Tokomi



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: W co się przebiorą Jeremy i Michael?





	Kostium na halloween

Mimo że poprzednia impreza halloweenowa Jake’a skończyła się dość… gorąco, nie powstrzymało to chłopaka przed urządzeniem kolejnego przyjęcia na koniec października.  
Zaproszeni zostali nawet ci mniej imprezowi, jak Jeremy i Michael. Wiedząc, że jak zwykle nie dogadają się co do kostiumu, przyjaciele postanowili sobie zrobić niespodziankę.  
\- Jesteś zombiem z Apocalypse of the Damned! - krzyknął Jeremy.  
\- Ty też!  
Razem wybuchnęli śmiechem.  
\- Brains! - Jeremy wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, by się przytulić.  
\- Hearts! - odparł Michael, obejmując go.  
\- Ej, ale czemu serca? Zombie żywią się mózgami…  
\- N-nieważne.  
\- Nie musisz być zombie, by dostać się do mojego serca - wyszeptał Jeremy i cmoknął Mike’a w policzek.


End file.
